The Primal Experiment
by Ever Professional
Summary: A new start for a blond goof, an amnesiac Jaune (with a few added traits) is found by the greatest of all Huntsman: Peter Port. How will the world change, or will it even change at all? A story about change, self identity, and the journeys people take to learn who they really are. Adopted from the UndeadF3AR.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Strange Beginnings**_

As always, Professor Peter Port was excited for the start of a new year teaching at Beacon. All those minds to mold and the chance to see the next generation become something great, and in celebration of the coming year the Professor has decided that he will make the coming first year student's first day interesting and what better way to spice up the first day than a live battle with the Grimm?

Professor Port's attempts at finding the perfect specimen for his students has lead him to the deeper parts of the Emerald Forest. Admittedly finding the perfect specimen has been difficult, and not for a lack of skill on his part! Oh no, it seems that Grimm were no longer as strong as they used to be. To be perfectly honest, it was a little disheartening being unable to find any Grimm that could give him somewhat of a challenge.

Once more finishing off another pack of Beowolves, the Professor sighed. _"It seems that the students have been getting stronger in these last few years. All of the challenges are gone! Or maybe I've gotten too old for this profession and as Grandfather said, though he smelled of cabbages, 'Peter, any man who grows old in a field in which men typically die young is not a man to be trifled with.' Oh Grandfather, you were such a wise man. Why I-"_

Professor Port's thoughts were interrupted. Not by any danger to him, nay he was the danger! What interrupted the Professor's thoughts was the smell of _food_ cooking. Professor Port began sneaking through the forest belying his lively and larger than life nature. Soon, the Professor came upon a clearing with what appeared to be a spit for cooking in the middle of it. Beside the spit was what appeared to be a young faunus man. Smiling internally, Port knew the perfect way to introduce himself.

* * *

"Hello young man! I see you have also chosen to spend a day out in this wonderful forest!" A boisterous voice announced.

There are many things that Jaune expected when he woke up for the day; waking up, climbing out of his tree, hunting for breakfast, practicing marksmanship, hiding in trees, finding his dinner, and then proceeding to find a safe place to sleep. Having a pattern is simply how he knows that things are going well. What he did not expect was hearing someone yell behind him, and despite what some might say he did not scream like a little girl and fall over.

After rolling onto his back to see where the voice came from, Jaune saw a rather well dressed large man in a red overcoat. What caught Jaune's eye the most was what the man carried over his shoulder and that appeared to be an axe with a hole at the end. If Jaune's memory served correctly and reliably, even though that his memory still left room for error, the axe was also what is known as a gun.

The man's appearance honestly left Jaune with a feeling he didn't feel often: shame. Jaune's appearance was wearing a coat made of hides and pants made of the same materials, and his armaments were his trusty long bow and his knife.

It was at this point Jaune realized that while he had spent his time thinking on the strange man's appearance and his comparison to the man it had seemed that the man did not wait for him to finish thinking. The strange man had moved to his fire and had proceeded to help cook his meal-and oh my he was being rude and ignoring him.

"-and that's how I saved a village unarmed and covered in honey. But where are my manners? I am the great Peter Port, professional Huntsman and Professor of Beacon Academy! What is your name young man?" the strange man, now known to him as Peter Port, said to Jaune.

Jaune, in his infinite wisdom, merely blinked at the man known as Peter Port before rubbing his throat and speaking in a scratchy voice, "Jaune. My name is Jaune. It is nice to meet you."

Professor Port squinted his eyes at the young man known as Jaune; based upon the sound of his voice and the rubbing of his throat, Jaune hadn't spoken often in a long time. After some further analysis based upon how the boy was dressed, Port knew that this Jaune more than likely lived out in the Emerald Forest instead of being an enthusiastic woodsman. Crinkling his eyes, Port knew he had found a kindred spirit.

"Apologies to young man, but quite simply don't come across many hunters like yourself these days. Tell me young man, where are your fellow hunters? It isn't safe to wander the Emerald Forest alone, unless you're me of course," Port cheerfully announces.

Seeing the young man tilt his head, Port knew he was in for a long story and proceeded to swiftly get comfortable.

The young Jaune voiced out in that scratchy tone of his, "Fellow...Hunters? You are...wrong. I live alone."

* * *

Port, raising a crinkled eye, looked closer at Jaune for a second analysis of him; the young man's story appeared to be true based upon his appearance, but what surprised the man most of all was his eyes. Young Jaune's blue eyes were like a cat's, and this new evidence let Port realized that this young man was a faunus.

Port, in a quieter tone of voice, asked him another question, "Tell me young man, how long have you been out here?"

This latest question from the man known as Port made Jaune think. As far as he could remember he had been out in the wild, what he now knows is called the Emerald Forest, well forever.

Turning to Port, Jaune rubbed his throat and raised his voice, "I have been here...for as long as I can remember."

With his latest response Jaune saw his new companion get an odd look in his eye and he heard Port ask, "Tell me young man. How would you like to come with me and become a Huntsman?"

* * *

 _ **Wow, this is EverProfessional here and welcome to my first story! I know the grammar and punctuation is probably atrocious and I won't promise that it will get better, but I promise to do my best! This story was adopted from the UndeadF3AR, and if you came from over there I'll tell you right off the bat that I'm using my own outline for the story, so this story is going to have its difference from his. I hope you all enjoy what you've read so far, and please leave me some constructive reviews; or flames. Flames will just fan my fire and motivate me to do better. I might also mention that I'm not exactly used to using the uploading system, so the formatting might have a few mistakes the first few days after it's uploaded. But fret not, I will have that issue solved soon enough! Now I know you're all excited, but you'll have to wait till I finish the next chapter. See you Soon!**_

 _ **Edit: There, I figured out how to fix some of the format. Thinks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Port's New Student**_

Jaune was taken aback by the man's offer, but one question was burning through his mind, and an odd expression formed on his face.

"What's a huntsman?" he quizzically asked.

Seeing that his new friend Peter Port began lowering his head at his question Jaune began attempting to form an apology in his mind, but his thoughts were interrupted by Port's boisterous voice.

"Well my boy, the answer to your question is quite simple. Huntsmen are the greatest warriors in the land, and they safeguard the world against the darkness known as the creatures of Grimm. The path of the Huntsman is taken for as many reasons as there are stars in the sky, and I can assure you that the path of the Huntsman is a noble journey and test of wits! Now my boy, what do you say to that?" Port said to Jaune's growing excitement, but one thing still confused the man.

In his scratchy voice, Jaune had latest question brought what appeared to be a vicious grin to Port's face. "What are these…Grimm?"

Port tone of voice matched his vicious grin as he simply respond, "Why don't I show you?"

* * *

Port enjoyed the latest look on Jaune's face as he finished up the building of his trap, and he took a step back to truly appreciate his work. Much to what looked like the young man's dismay, Port had used the meat that was cooking as bait for his disguised trap, which in it's disguised state appeared to be a shrub. Laughing merrily, Port grabbed young Jaune and proceeded to scale a tree to hide from their prey.

Port was reminded of his youth, and of the first grimm he captured: a Beowulf. In his youth, Port had learned that the true key of the Hunt was not brute strength, though it certainly helped, but that virtue of patience is what made all Hunts successful; and so he waited for his trap to snag it's prey. After half an hour passed, a lone Boarbatusk appeared within the clearing and it slowly made its way to his trap. As soon as the Boarbatusk stuck its snout into the shrub the trap was sprung and a cage sprung up around the creature and with a boisterous laugh Port held onto his young companion as Port made to jump down from the tree.

"Now my boy, that is a Grimm! A Boarbatusk to be exact, but it's only one variation of the Grimm! Now, why don't you take a closer look at the creature!" Port's cheerful tone was used to encourage Jaune to examine the creature.

* * *

Jaune cautiously approached the angry creature in its cage, and when it snapped at him he jumped back. Jaune had seen creatures like this before, but he had always avoided getting close to them. These creatures apparently known as Grimm have hunted him longer than he remembered, and no matter what he did more would always come; the only trick that seemed to lose the creatures was constantly moving to a new place. Jaune knew that the creatures could be killed and he had done it before, but he never sought them out like his new friend had. Was this what a huntsman did? Seek out these creatures known as Grimm and hunt them down before the Grimm hunted the huntsman?

' _He's not afraid of it. How is he not afraid of it? These creatures have always frightened me, and here he stands unafraid. How?'_ Jaune thought to himself when he looked between Port and the creature in the cage, and he would have continued looking except that he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up Jaune saw that the hand was Port's, and it felt like the man was encouraging him.

In an encouraging manner, Port spoke. "Young man, I see the fear in your eyes. These creatures have always hounded the people of this world, and you've lived out here for a very long time. Fear is good and it will keep your wits sharp and your blade sharper, but there are times when too much fear will paralyze us. Young man, if you come with me Beacon Academy, and if you become a Huntsman I can assure you that these creatures will never plague you again."

Jaune looked up at his new friend, and he nodded. He would go with this man, and he would learn to combat the Grimm and he would never fear them again; but another question plagued his mind, and Jaune once more looked to Port and asked the question that would change his life.

"What is a Beacon, and what is an Academy?" Port's only response was to bellow in laughter as he pulled out a transparent object.

* * *

 **Hello everyone this is EverProfessional again with the second chapter! Reading the reviews and seeing all of the followers and favorites this story has already gotten motivated me to finish this second chapter and to write a small omake; though the omake is mainly an omake because I couldn't figure out how to place it in the story, but don't worry it's not essential for the plot. I hope you enjoyed this second chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy the omake as well. I know the chapters are still a little short, but I hope to make them longer as I get back into the groove of writing stories. Cheers!**

* * *

 **Omake 1: A Grimm's Fate**

The Boarbatusk was simply wandering in the forest when it smelled something; it smelled that odd smell that the enemy of all Grimm-kind carried around it, and usually when they had this smell they weren't prepared for battle. If the Boarbatusk had a mind beyond the instincts that all Grimm have it would have laughed at its chance for prey. The Boarbatusk quickly moved towards the smell and it arrived at an empty clearing.

The Boarbatusk slowed it's movement as it began sniffing around for where the enemy of all Grimm-kind was when it noticed the smell coming from inside of a plant. Quickening it's pace the Boarbatusk charged for the smell, but sadly it had not noticed the odd placement of the smell. As soon as the Boarbatusk pushed its snout into the plant it heard a loud noise and noticed that it's ability to move had been greatly reduced.

The poor Boarbatusk heard a booming sound and strange noises coming from the true face of fear, a face it had never expected to be trapped by. The Boarbatusk had seen this creature before, and it had always come to this forest to capture his brethren, and the Boarbatusk knew that it wouldn't be coming back from wherever this creature takes it. The Boarbatusk snapped its snout at the creature's companion as it approached, but this did not save the Boarbatusk from it's entrapment. Rage welled within the Boarbatusk, and the creature had something resembling a sentient thought; the moment it escaped from this cage it would destroy everything in sight. All it required was patience.


	3. Chapter 3

_**New A/N: In response to last chapter I changed a few things around, particularly on some of the naming conventions. Admittedly, naming a character has always been a weakness for so that's why I went for Jaune Port (a name I knew was terrible but went with anyway because I couldn't think of anything else at the time). Seeing as I have done a disservice to not only my readers, but myself as well, I have decided to change the name after chewing on it for a bit. So, a new and improved name!**_

 _ **As a side note, next chapter we will start getting a little bit into why this story is titled**_ _ **The Primal Experiment**_ _ **; these three chapters have mostly just been the setup.**_

 _ **So, I hope you enjoy the new name a bit more than the last one, and once again I deeply apologize for putting out a shoddy name. I thank those who called me out on it and quit reading my story; it makes me a better writer. Of course, I hope those enjoyed the story as is are okay with the new name. And to those who are worried about Jaune not becoming his own person, well he already is his own person. He just chose to follow Port's example of cheerfulness because he didn't know what to do since he was ignoring most of the conversation. Well, I don't want to bog this down anymore than I already have, so cheers and maybe see you next chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Welcome to Beacon**_

Glynda Goodwitch was typically able to handle most mornings with a dignified glare and a sharp word to get students, and sometimes other members of the faculty, in line. Whether the situation was a student misbehaving or Professor Peach failing to show up to teach her class Miss Goodwitch could handle it; but there were two people that always seemed to do something so utterly ridiculous that it typically left her at a loss for words: one of those people was Peter Port. The old Professor had a habit of ignoring certain rules: such as teaching in a manner that most students would typically be able to follow or failing to report when he was going out into the field, and while Miss Goodwitch found his thought process typically hard to follow she could typically collect herself in a timely fashion; that was true until the old Professor brought a young man covered in hide clothing to the Headmasters office.

* * *

"…and that's how I found him!" Professor Port bellowed out to the occupants of the office. Headmaster Ozpin was able to act like nothing was out of the ordinary, as always, but Miss Goodwitch was once again left at a loss for words and with an agitated feeling that she typically associated with Port's shenanigans.

story, but that doesn't explain why you believe this young man to be qualified to study here."

Port grinned as he patted the young man on the back as he cheerfully laughed and replied with a grin. "Why, this young man has something that is woefully becoming a lost skill amongst the younger generation!"

At the old professor's half of an answer, Miss Goodwitch felt her agitation grow; with a glare and a sharp tone she decided that this foolishness needed to be ended sooner rather than later. "And what, pray tell, is the skill he supposedly has that most of our **trained** students do not?"

While the young man wilted under glare and sharp tone Port was unaffected, as always. With a grin, the old professor answered in kind. "Surviving in the wilder places of this world. All of our students are great warriors, but most of them have lost the skills and knowledge that earned the older generations the title of Huntsman. This young man has survived on his own, and he has thrived. With the skills he already has, he will become a wonderful student in time."

In response to Port's answer Ozpin took a slow drink from his mug and looked at the young man, and spoke to him. "Well young man, would you like to study here?"

* * *

Throughout the conversation, Jaune was mostly distracted by the place he was in; he couldn't ever remember seeing a place so large. Jaune remembered spending nights in ruined stone buildings, but those ruins never prepared him for this place. During the conversation he heard the scary blonde lady's irritated tone and he wilted under it, but he was soon distracted by the giant turning things in the room he was in; they made the oddest of noises. Jaune snapped out of it when he heard the silver haired man with the odd smelling cup direct a question at him; and not wanting to have his actions discovered Jaune did the first thing that came to mind; taking a stance similar to his new friend Peter's, Jaune began bellowing out with laughter to what appeared to be the scary blonde lady's horror.

While Jaune was laughing Peter joined him in his laughter, and strongly patted him on the back. Amidst Peter's laughing, he answered the silver haired man's question for Jaune. "Look how excited he is! I believe that answers your question, and I'm certain we can slip him into the coming class easily enough."

Jaune looked to the silver haired man, and a small grin appeared on the man's face as he chuckled. "Yes, I believe it does. Glynda, please make the necessary preparations and find our young friend a room to stay in until the new class comes in while we fill out the necessary paperwork to make him a student here."

Broken out of her horrified state, the scary blonde lady, now known as Glynda, nodded and made her way to the elevator while muttering something about "there being two of them".

Hearing another chuckle from the silver haired man, Jaune turned to look at him as the man brought out what appeared to be a large pile of thin sheets. The silver haired man looked to Jaune and Port as he refilled his mug with a brown liquid. "Well gentleman, I believe we have a large amount of paperwork to fill out, but before that I need to know what name we shall have to put down on the sheet.

Hearing more laughter from Peter, Jaune turned to look at him. "A young huntsman without a name should take one from his homeland! Seeing as his home is the wild, I believe Jaune Wilder fits well enough!"

Jaune, having no idea what to do about the silver haired man's question, also began laughing alongside Peter.

* * *

Filling out the paperwork took some time, but Ozpin felt that it was worth it. In the coming year many changes would arise, and not all of them would be good. The enemies of mankind were vast and varied, but no one can predict the actions of a wild card; not even him. If creating a wild card also helped a young man find a place in this world then it was all the better. With a chuckle, Ozpin refilled his mug with more coffee as Peter and his new protégé left to find where Glynda was going to put the young man.

* * *

 _ **Old A/N: Hello again! It's me, EverProfessional here to bring another installment of The Primal Experiment! I know this chapter was brought out later than expected, but college recently started up again and the college lost some of the forms I had turned in, so I had to redo that stuff and it was just annoying. But alas, nothing will get in the way of my writing because I enjoy it too much. I know the chapters are a bit shorter than what anyone would like (including myself), but I think it'll take some time to get to that point. As a note to everyone, I bet it's a little frustrating what the title actually means in context with the story; but don't despair! Answers will come in time, and I hope you enjoy it when they do. Anyways, I hope all of you who read this chapter enjoyed it, and I think we can all hope that the next installment comes out sooner rather than later.**_


End file.
